Lilli
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Rose never went to the Parallel Earth at the end of Doomsday. Just romance fluff between her and the 10th Doctor. The Doctor is telling this story. Incomplete.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters. So far all I own is Lilli. Not making anything from this, just for entertainment purposes._**

_**Rose never went to the Parallel Earth at the end of Doomsday. Just romance fluff between her and the 10th Doctor. The Doctor is telling this story.**_

Lilli.

Prologue.

(The Doctor remembers)

_I remember that horrible day. The one where I almost lost my soulmate. My other half. We landed back on Earth on the Powell Estate where my beloved Rose lived with her mother Jackie, before travelling with me in my Time Machine, called the TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Time In Space. The both of us where inside Jackie's flat, Rose showing her mother the bazoolium weather detector when Jackie said that Rose's grandfather was coming round to visit. It turns out that Rose's granfather had been dead for a decade, and he couldn't possibly be visiting. _

_There, standing in front of me, was a greyish blurred figure. They were all over the place. As I watched the news, it turned out they were all over the planet. They called them ghosts. But I never believe that sort of rubbish. So I followed the signal these "ghosts" were sending out, and they lead Rose and I to Torchwood._

_Torchwood...a human run facility that collects anything alien. Obviously I was their prisoner, seeing as I'm not human. The "ghosts" turned out to be an old enemy of mine that I recently fought again in a parallel Earth. The Cybermen. They came through the Void, following a Void Ship. This void ship carried four Daleks known as the Cult of Skaro. They had with them the Genesis Ark which was a prison for millions of Daleks, made by my people. The Time Lords._

_The Cybermen and Daleks had a huge battle, which was to be known forever as the Battle at Canary Wharf. Neither of them won. I opened the Void and sucked both Daleks and Cybermen into the Void. And almost lost my beloved Rose in the proccess. But I managed to save her and the Earth. But Rose's mother was brought back to the parallel Earth by Rose's dead father Pete (he was only dead in the original Earth, but was alive in the parallel Earth)._

_I never knew how much Rose meant to me, until I nearly lost her._

_Three months have passed since that day, and now my story begins. A story of love, and family._

_And who am I? I'm The Doctor, a nine hundred and twenty-five year old humaniod alien, and this is my story..._


	2. Chapter 1

_**DoctorWhoRules:**__** Here's chapter 1 up. I think it's pretty obvious where this is going. Yeah I miss Rose too, but I like Martha as well. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Ringwarriorkayla 1507:**__** Thank you, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review.**_

_**There was someone else who's reviewed this, sorry but your review hasn't come up yet, so I don't know who you are. I'll mention you in the next chapter.**_

_**On with the story.**_

Part 1: The Pregnancy.

Three months after the event at Canary Wharf have passed. Rose hasn't really been herself since, but I can't blame her for that. First she looses her family to the parallel Earth, and then almost looses her life. She still tries to be that happy-go-lucky girl I met while trying to destroy the Autons, but I can tell that she isn't the same.

We told each other that fateful day that we loved each other. And have been sleeping together ever since. I know another reason why Rose hasn't been the same. We found out last week that she's pregnant. This is another chance for me to be a father again.

Rose isn't showing any sign of being pregnant, juust a little withdrawn and depressed. Pre Natal depression.

I sigh while fixing more and more loose wiring in the TARDIS. Wondering how in the world she (the TARDIS) gets like this when I fix her nearly all the bloody time. I am under the console with my Sonic Screwdrivier stuck in my mouth, trying to get two wires to hold still long enough for me to fuse them together, when Rose approches me.

"Doctor?" She asks timidly, crouching down so she can see me working.

"Hmmm?" I reply, finally taking the Sonic Screwdriver out of my mouth and fusing those damn wires together.

"Am I _really_ pregnant?" I hear her running her hands over the metal grating that is the TARDIS's floor.

Another sigh. "Rose, we've been through this, yes you are. The scans show up positive." I reply, putting the Sonic Screwdriver onto the floor while I crawl further back to fix some more wiring.

"Positive?" She asks again, handing my Screwdriver to me when it seems apparent that I can't reach it without 1) hurting my head and 2) dislocating my arm.

"Yes. Unless you don't want the baby." I hold my breath, hoping against hope she'll keep the baby.

"No! I do! I just wanna make sure." She sighs and sits down on the chair beside the console.

Finally all loose wiring have been fixed, so I slide myself out from under the console, and jump up. I'm a bit of a show off at times, I know.

I walk over to Rose and sit down beside her. I put my arm around her shoulders. She sighs and puts her head on my shoulder and we just stay like that for a while.

We stay like that in total silence for around a quarter of an hour before I break the silence.

"So, Rose Tyler. Where would you like to go?" Rose looks up at me and says, with tears in her eyes.

"Back to the parallel Earth to get my mummy back."

"Oh Rose." I give her a hard cuddle. "You know that if I could take you there I would, but I can't. Anywhere else?"

"I don't care, somewhere quite for a bit."

"Rose? We're just floating in outerspace, how more quite can you get?"

"Oh ok, anywhere. Just try and keep us out of trouble, don't want Doctor Jr here to get hurt." She smiles her first true smile in ages.

I jump up and swing to the console. "How about to Waterfall Canyon? The most lushful and quite place there is in the galaxy."

"Waterfall Canyon? Where's that?" Rose asks, getting a little excited and becoming a little bit more like her old self again.

"Waterfall Canyon is on the Planet Lothlorien...and not that Elvish place from Lord of the Rings. Much the same as that one, but no Elves sorry." I start to press various buttons and pull various levers and off we go.

_**A/N:**__** Sorry, but that was the first name I could think of. And if you've seen The Lord of the Rings, imagine that is was the planet looks like.**_


End file.
